An April Thaw
by ReillyJade
Summary: It's only natural to want to explore new things when in a relationship as loving and exciting as theirs, and it's Anna who expresses that desire first. But Kristoff's reaction isn't what she expects, and it leads to her unmasking a completely different side of him he's never allowed anyone to see. For the very first time, he invites her into his past.
1. Chapter One

_____DISCLAIMER:_ All of the places and characters in this story belong to Disney and are inspired by the work of Hans Christian Andersen. No profit is being made from this story. It only serves to (hopefully) entertain_._

Rated M for sexual content, language, and references to sensitive topics.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

It was one of Anna's favorite days. Though there were still lumps of snow scattered here and there, Arendelle was rapidly thawing from a long, frigid winter, and the moisture in the air smelled sweet with the promise that spring rains and fresh flowers weren't far off. The sun was out, the birds were singing, and the sky was clear; there wasn't any sign of a storm in sight. No, this day was perfect, although the perfection did not reside in the climate alone.

It was a day Anna could finally spend with Kristoff.

Once winter came to a close, the palace grew busier; there were more galas to attend, formal dinners to be had, and officials from neighboring kingdoms to meet. While Anna didn't detest these obligations, for they could actually be quite enjoyable, she did get slightly irritated when they clashed with time she could be spending up at Kristoff's cabin. Unfortunately, this seemed to be more often than not as of late. While Kristoff would sometimes join Anna at the palace for these gatherings, she bitterly missed their time alone together.

But today, there was no gala. There was no fancy dinner. There weren't any diplomats, kings, or queens visiting from afar. For the first time in a while, Anna was able to do as she pleased.

She gallivanted through the forest on her horse beneath the budding trees, relishing in the way the early April air brushed against her face and through her hair. Because Kristoff wasn't expecting her for about another twenty minutes so, she knew could have slowed down, but she didn't want to because it felt so good to fly. The speed was freedom, the breeze was magic, and the path she was on was guiding her straight to destiny.

Anna adored Kristoff's cabin. It was small, secluded, and cozy – perfect for him – and was tucked away on a hillside, concealed by a thicket of pine trees. She loved spending the night there. It was casual and comfy, and Kristoff always had a warm drink ready for her. Whenever she was at the cabin, they'd sit by the fire and talk until they grew too sleepy to continue, as they never ran out of things to discuss. They would then retreat to the bedroom and snuggle up together beneath the blankets, sharing a few goodnight kisses before drifting off to sleep.

She loved her bed at the palace, but she without a doubt preferred Kristoff's, lumps and all. Anna felt safer there than anywhere else in the world, and she never felt more loved than when she was nestled against Kristoff's chest and listening to his heart beat rhythmically against her.

Anna pulled the reigns slightly, decelerating her horse as they approached the tree line that hid the cabin from view. The horse slowed from a gallop to a steady trot, hooves making music against the browned, crunchy leaves that lingered from autumn. After weaving through a few of the evergreens, the cabin came into view, and a content smile spread across Anna's freckled face. Made of wood from spruces that once stood in what was now a small clearing, it looked so inviting and friendly that one would never guess its lone occupant was once the grumpiest person in Arendelle.

But she tugged the reigns once more, bringing the horse to a full stop, once she saw the nearby pond.

Kristoff was wading in the water with his back to her, and Anna noticed quickly that he wasn't wearing his tunic. She glanced at the side of the pond to see it lying discarded on the ground. It was accompanied by his shoes, trousers, and sash.

Never mind the tunic; he wasn't wearing _anything._

"Stay, girl," Anna whispered to Lena, her horse.

She hopped off the saddle and walked closer, hiding herself behind one of the trees. Kristoff was hidden beneath the water from the waist down, but that didn't hinder her captivation. She'd never seen him without his tunic on before, not even from the back, but it was... _gorgeous._ Kristoff was a big man, and now she knew why. The hefty muscles in his shoulders were prominent and easy to see, even from her distance. As he cupped his hands and brought water up to his hair, his skin stretched tightly over all the bumps due to the movement, making them appear more bulky and strong than before. Anna's breath hitched as he let the water flow from his hands, allowing it to stream through his honey locks and eventually cascade down the bulges of his back and shoulders.

He was _beautiful_.

Her cheeks reddened when she suddenly longed to see more. She wanted him to turn around so she could see his chest, or even emerge fully from the pond so she could see _everything._ There'd been a few times during their sleepovers when Anna and Kristoff allowed their hands to wander in the most intimate and private of ways, but it had always been in the dark, beneath the blankets and under their clothes. She'd touched him, _felt_ him, and knew she liked it, but she'd never actually seen him naked.

It had always been enough. They'd both agreed to take things slow and wait for the right time, a _proper_ time.

But as Anna watched more and more water rush down his bare skin, she felt something new and unfamiliar begin to stir within her. She'd always desired Kristoff, craved his touch and yearned to be close to him, but it had never been so powerful, and never before had it burned it such a way. It was almost achy, but it was the most pleasant of aches, full of want, and she knew it was something good. Why else would it be so warm and wickedly delightful?

Kristoff moved to get out of the water, and Anna hastily turned around so she was facing away from the pond and the cabin. She closed her eyes, too, though she wasn't sure why; it's not as if she could see anything, despite how much she wanted to. Oh, how she wanted to, to see his full back, and maybe even get lucky enough to see his front. She wanted to _see_ the silky, veined skin she'd touched a few times, for which she was rewarded the most satisfied of sounds from Kristoff's lips.

But for all her want, she wouldn't turn around. She wouldn't open her eyes. They'd agreed to not rush things, and it wouldn't be fair to Kristoff for her to take advantage of him having no knowledge of her presence. It would be disrespectful, and she could never disrespect Kristoff after he'd spent so many months showering her with nothing but kindness, reverence, and love.

Anna waited a solid minute before poking her head around the tree once more. Kristoff's trousers, tunic, shoes were in place, and he was just finishing tying his sash around his waist. She sighed in both relief and slight disappointment; there was a small part of her that hoped she'd get an accidental glimpse of something.

She grasped Lena's reins and led her through the remaining trees. Anna hoped she was walking normally and that her face didn't appear too flushed. She tried to ignore the warmth still dwelling in her core.

Kristoff smiled when he saw her step out from the trees, and he wasted no time jogging right over to her.

"Anna!" he greeted warmly, embracing her and nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"Hi," she choked out. A lump had formed in her throat, but her voice miraculously sounded normal.

"I'm so happy you're here," he continued as he pulled away. He gave her quick kiss. "You're early."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get away from the palace and see you and-"

Anna said this all very quickly and new she was headed into one of her trademark rambles, but Kristoff place his hands, _strong_ hands, on her shoulders, and her speech ceased immediately upon the contact.

"Believe me, it's okay," he assured. "I'm thrilled to see you. I just wasn't expecting you this early, so I haven't started the tea quite yet. I was just having a dip in the pond and was going to get it ready now."

"Oh, were you?" she said with a high-pitched laugh. "That explains why you smell so nice."

_That explains why you smell so nice?_ she thought to herself with a silent scold. _Goodness, you're such a blubbering idiot, Anna._

Fortunately, Kristoff smiled.

"Thanks."

"Oh, you're welcome," she squeaked, immediately thinking she'd just dug a bigger hole for herself.

"Anna, are you alright?" he asked. "You seem a bit... I don't know. Jumpy."

"Jumpy? No, I'm not jumpy. Just happy to be with you is all."

"Glad to hear it," Kristoff said. Apparently that did the trick because he didn't comment on her flustered state any further. "C'mon, let's go inside and get the kettle heated, shall we?"

After bringing Lena to the large stable he'd constructed for Sven beside the cabin, Kristoff slipped his arm around Anna's shoulders and pulled her close, and she quickly noticed how protective his hold was, how hard the muscles of his chest were as she rested her head against him. She'd always known he was strong, but she'd never quite realized just how riveting that strength was, how being this close to him could make her so dizzy with both want and fervor. It was the most welcome and wonderful of new feelings.

And when they stepped into the cabin together – that cozy, secluded cabin – she wondered what this night together might bring. The desire for more than kisses and blind touches burned within her and she knew there was only one way it could be quelled.

Maybe, just maybe, they could take things forward tonight.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well... not what I expected to write next, but it wouldn't go away, so here it is. Could be anywhere from three to five chapters; it all rests on how wordy I get with the next one. :p

Thanks for reading! :) See you soon (hopefully!) for Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

After two hours of sipping tea, sharing stories, and stealing kisses followed by a dinner of fiskesuppe and kneippbord, Anna found herself alone in Kristoff's bedroom. There was once a time when they both changed into their nightclothes the second she arrived, but that stopped the moment they realized how prone they both were to wearing their meals and beverages on their attire. Now that dusk was upon them, Anna went into the bedroom to change her clothes while Kristoff stayed in the sitting room doing the same.

As she slipped out of her dress and undergarments, she couldn't shake the thought of what was happening on the other side of the door. Kristoff was undressing, too, and while simultaneously changing clothes was something they'd done many times before, it had never happened after she'd spotted him bathing. For the second time that day, a glimpse of Kristoff's nude body was within reach, and just like before, the urge to take a peek bubbled to the surface.

Truthfully, that strange, fiery desire that had pooled within her while watching him wade in the pond had never completely gone away. It throbbed within the depths of her very being and threatened to burst as she'd watched a couple beads of sweat roll down his face while he was cooking, only to be briskly wiped away by his large hand. Her breath had involuntarily hitched when he'd reached across the table during dinner to brush a bread crumb off her cheek. And when he'd suggested they both get comfortable for the evening, an inferno had scorched every nerve in her body at the reminder that Kristoff would once again be so close and completely naked, even if just for a few seconds.

The door was _right there._ She could open it, take a quick look, and he'd never be the wiser...

Shaking her head, she turned to grab her nightgown and caught sight of herself in the mirror. The glass was old, resulting in a slightly blurry reflection, but Anna could still see the body she wasn't very fond of. In her opinion, she was nothing special. Small chest, small hands, small waist, small hips... everything about her was _small. _She wished she could be like the ladies in the paintings hanging around the palace, all curvy and gorgeous and womanly. Anna knew she wasn't ugly by any means, but she was so insecure about her tiny frame and subtle curves.

She nibbled on her lower lip, still studying her image with apprehension and concern. She wanted to see _all_ of Kristoff, and she wanted to do so tonight. That would mean that Kristoff would get to see all of her, too. He'd see all of her dainty, freckled self, and that terrified her. Would he like what he saw? Would he think she was beautiful, or plain undesirable? Surely if she didn't think much of how she looked, he wouldn't, either.

Anna took a nightgown from the shelf Kristoff had set aside for her things and tugged it over her head. She felt even worse in the outfit than she did nude. While the azure fabric was an impeccable match for her eyes, it was so loose and just sort-of hung there, making her look even more shapeless than she already thought she was. It was designed to be nothing but comfortable, for which the dress succeeded admirably, but Anna would have gladly sacrificed a bit of comfort on this particular night in exchange for something that made her look more appealing.

Frustrated, she untied the ribbons that held her hair in its signature braids, allowing her locks to dance freely around her shoulders in soft, auburn waves. She ran her fingers through it a few times in an attempt to make it more... _something._ She didn't even know what she wanted it to look like, but she wasn't getting the result, so she huffed in annoyance and gave up. A quarter-filled glass of water sat forgotten on the table beside the door, and Anna dipped two fingers in and brought a few drops of water to her face. She remembered hearing somewhere that wet lips were admired by men and hoped it would make up for her lacking in every other aspect of her appearance.

When she stepped back out of the room, Kristoff was already dressed and sitting in his chair by the hearth, prodding at a log with the fire iron. He looked in her direction when the door creaked and smiled when he saw her.

And just like that, all of Anna's worry melted away. The effect his smile had on her was remarkable; with just the slightest grin, Kristoff could turn every drop of negativity and pain flowing through her into pure enchantment.

But it wasn't just his smile. It was the way his hazel eyes spelled out nothing but admiration and love. It was the way he always wanted to take care of her. It was the way her made her feel safe, even when she wasn't aware that was what she needed to feel. And it was the way the top two buttons of his nightshirt were undone, exposing the smallest hint of chest hair.

_Damn you, Kristoff_, she thought.

"You going to stand there all night?" he chuckled. "Come get warm."

Anna obliged despite already feeling quite heated without aid from the fire. She sat down in the chair beside his, but refused to look at him. Instead, she gazed into the flickering flames and wondered what to do. She wanted more, _needed_ more... but how was she supposed to get it? She'd never done this before. Should she blatantly tell him, or be bold and start removing her own clothes? Or was she supposed to be cryptic and hint at it until he caught on?

"You're awfully quiet this evening," he commented.

"Dinner was delicious," Anna blurted out quickly; it was the first thing she could think of that didn't involve the bedroom.

"I... I know it wasn't much," he mumbled, a slight blush tinting his cheeks as he looked into the fire. "I'm sorry."

"Kristoff, it was wonderful," she assured him, throwing in a smile for good measure. "Thank you."

She wasn't lying; Anna truly loved the simple dinners they enjoyed together in his cabin. She suspected he rarely used the few cooking supplies he owned before she began spending time there, but he always made sure to have food on hand whenever he knew she'd be staying the night. While it was true that it was never anything fancy, she still adored it. Dinner at the palace was a prestigious affair, but at the cabin, it was just her and Kristoff, and he didn't give a damn if she wanted to sit like a child with her feet tucked under her bottom. She didn't have to worry if a little bit of broth got on her dress or dribbled down her chin. They could be themselves at the cabin – their awkward, clumsy, occasionally sloppy selves – and no one was there to critique their etiquette, or lack thereof.

"Thanks," he said. "It actually didn't come out too bad this time."

"I think it's been at least three dinners since we've burned something. We're getting better."

"Um, excuse me, but _I _did the actual cooking."

"I offered to do it! You never let me," she added with a playful pout.

"You can't blame me for not trusting you near an open flame."

"Hey!" she giggled. "I resent that!"

"I also resent the time you nearly set me on fire."

"_Nearly._ Remember that."

Kristoff laughed before leaning across the small gap between their chairs and capturing her lips with his own. He allowed them to linger there for a moment while gently cupping her chin to hold her there, not that there was any need for him to; Anna had no intention to break away. The hint of stubble on his face playfully scratched her delicate skin and she felt her mind go into a haze. His warm, ragged breath tickled her sensitive neck as he pulled back. A barely audible whimper escaped her mouth at the loss of contact, but she smiled nonetheless when she opened her eyes; Kristoff was grinning, and she couldn't resist returning the favor.

She nibbled on her lower lip, unusually nervous as he stared at her with a small smile on his face, and she blamed it all on her arousal. His gaze was intense, yet gentle and adoring. She could feel lust begin to quite literally pool between her legs.

"What?" she finally asked.

"Nothing, it's just..." His voice trailed off.

"Is... is there something on my face?"

"No!" he laughed. "It's not that. Sometimes it's still hard wrap my head around the fact that the Princess of Arendelle is spending her nights in my cabin."

Without even thinking about it, Anna rose from her chair and sat in his lap, both legs swung over to one side. She turned her torso toward his and draped her arms loosely around his neck.

"Hey," she whispered, "we've been over this. At the palace and everywhere else, I'm the Princess of Arendelle. But here and wherever else we're alone, I'm just Anna. Your Anna."

"I love you."

"And I love you," she mimicked with a smile.

She slowly brought her mouth down to his and he gladly accepted, slipping his tongue between her moist lips. He kept one hand on her waist while the other get lost in her hair. Anna kept a firm grip on his broad shoulders, making a conscious effort to not let them wander quite yet.

This, she decided right then and there, was what she'd do to make him want to take things further. All of the intimate touches they'd previously shared all started with kissing; surely the act could generate enough desire in them both to carry them even further.

It didn't take long for Kristoff's kisses to change. His slow, passionate caresses grew hungry and urgent, his tongue insistent against hers. The hand on her waist had tightened almost possessively while Anna had bravely brought her hands down to his chest, stroking his pectorals through the cotton of his nightshirt.

Without realizing she was doing it, Anna shifted her legs so she was straddling his lap. She was completely facing him, and the part of her that ached with want was perfectly aligned with the bulge she knew could fulfill her every need.

"This is new," Kristoff mumbled through kisses.

Anna just sighed in content against his lips, basking in how good it felt to have Kristoff pressed against her in such a way. Her instincts told her to move, and she happily gave in. Anna began to roll her hips in circles against Kristoff's lap, and even with the two, maybe three, layers of fabric between them, the friction her movements created sent the most exciting of chills up her spine. She wasn't sure if she was imagining things, but she was quite certain he was growing harder, and that in itself was enough to cause her core to evolve from a brook to a river.

This was _so_ much better than fingers.

She wanted more. She wanted _him_.

She wanted to feel him inside of her, and she wanted it _now, _waiting be damned.

But suddenly, Kristoff moved both of his hands to her hips, halting her motions. He pulled his lips from hers.

"Careful," he breathed. His eyes were cloudy and glazed with unmistakable desire. "You're making me crazy."

_That's the idea,_ Anna thought, but she didn't vocalize that sentiment. Instead, she smiled what she hoped was a seductive smile before bringing her lips to his again. She ran her hands through his hair, stroking his scalp. He moaned into her mouth when her fingers ended up behind his ears. Taking this as a cue, she slowly dragged her nails along the edges before playfully kneading each lobe.

"Anna," he moaned against her lips, "slow it down... I ..."

But she didn't. She _couldn't._ This wasn't enough anymore.

She began to rock her hips against his again, and bravely brought her hands back around to his chest below the two undone buttons. She rolled the third between her fingers, trying to pluck up the courage to undo it. Normally, she'd ask for permission, but wouldn't that kill the mood? Surely his body signs were permission enough. His breath was ragged and uneven, his hands and neck glistened with sweat, and his groin was swollen with obvious lust. If all that wasn't enough to indicate he wanted this just as much as she did, she didn't know what was.

And with that, she began unbuttoning his shirt, only to immediately begin wishing she hadn't.

Within seconds, he was no longer kissing her, no longer holding her. His hands were on her wrists and his face was pulled away from hers, looking at her with what appeared to be confusion and... anger? Sadness? She didn't know what it was.

"Anna, what are you doing?"

"I – um... I just thought..."

"You thought...?"

"I saw you today," she exclaimed. "In... in the pond."

"What?"

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. She told herself to just _shut up_ but her tongue and mouth betrayed her, blabbing on about everything. "I didn't see anything, really, but I saw you and you were just so gorgeous and I started thinking about us and how nice it is being with you and I just started to _want_ you, you know? Like, _really_ want you. So I thought maybe you'd like to... you know... and maybe we could, well, tonight."

Anna knew her cheeks were beyond red and she wanted to run into the next room and hide, but she remained perched upon Kristoff's lap. The fact that he was still hard as stone wasn't helping matters.

"I thought we'd agreed to wait," he whispered. "Anna, we talked about this."

"I know," she sighed. "But we don't really _have_ to wait, do we? We said that months ago. Things are different now. In a few months we'll have been together for a year. And... and I love you."

"I love you, too, Anna. You know that. But..."

"But you don't want to," Anna finished for him in a dejected whisper.

"No!" he exclaimed, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. "Believe me, I want to. I _really_ want to. It's a bit obvious, isn't it?"

"Yes, and that's why I thought it'd be okay," she countered. "I want to. You want to. We're alone and in love. What's the matter?"

Kristoff shook his head.

"It just isn't... proper."

_"Proper?_ Kristoff, when have you ever cared about what's proper?"

"I do when it concerns this."

Anna tried desperately to mask her hurt. She hopped off his lap and sat back down in her own chair, arms crossed protectively across her chest. As she did earlier, she gazed into the fire in search of answers. He said it would be improper, but that failed to convince her. No, it had to be something else.

"Please don't take this personally," he whispered after a few minutes of nothing but the sound of the fire wafting through the small room.

She turned to him, a look of disbelief on her face.

"How else am I supposed to take it?" she choked out, fresh tears flooding her eyes.

"Anna..."

But he said nothing more, and Anna locked her stare back on the burning hearth. It _had_ to be her. What else could it have been? Maybe he really did love her, but didn't see her in _that_ way. Maybe her breasts weren't big enough, her hips not round enough, her bum not enticing enough. Maybe her freckles made her look like a child. Maybe she was annoying. Whatever it was, something was wrong with her, and it _hurt._ She saw nothing but perfection when she looked at Kristoff, and she wanted to be the same for him.

Several minutes passed before either of them spoke again. A random shiver shot down Anna's spine. She wasn't cold, so she suspected it was due to her nerves. Either way, her shoulders visibly shook, and in an instant, Kristoff was at her side. He made to put his arms around her, but she pulled back.

"Don't touch me," she snapped. It came out harsher than she'd intended, but in her opinion, he deserved it.

"I... I'm sorry," he stammered. "I was just trying to keep you warm."

That made it even worse. He'd rejected her advances, yet there he was, still acting all sweet and caring. Labeling it as mixed signals didn't even begin to cover it.

"I'm fine," she argued. She was more heartbroken than angry, but she wasn't about to let Kristoff know that. "And if I get cold, I can just grab a blanket."

His reaction wasn't what she expected. Anna figured he'd go back to his chair without another word, but he stayed rooted on the spot. Her jaw dropped slightly when she saw his face. He wasn't sad. He wasn't even irritated.

He was _furious._

"Well, I'm _so_ sorry, Anna!" he sneered incredulously. "I completely forgot you grew up in a fucking palace where there were a hundred blankets ready for you to take at your heart's content!"

"Kristoff!"

"And I'm _so_ sorry I tried to keep you warm in the best way I know how! I'm sorry for giving a damn!"

"What is _wrong_ with you?" she cried. "What's your problem?"

"_My_ problem? No problem here, love!"

"Then what's all this about? Why are you lecturing me?"

"Because... because you..."

Anna narrowed her eyes.

"Because I _what?"_ she challenged.

"Because you can be a real spoiled brat sometimes, Anna!"

"_Excuse _me?_"_

"You heard me!"

They glared at each other – Anna in disbelief, Kristoff in rage – for a long time. She tried to muster an insult to throw at him, but came up short, and instead relied on what she hoped was an intimidating stare. But Kristoff didn't flinch. His jaw was clenched and his gaze was fierce, unwavering, and even Anna was a little frightened. She thought she saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes, but she ignored it; she was too angry to care.

"Don't worry, _princess,_" he taunted, sarcasm dripping from that last word. "I won't try to keep you warm anymore."

Kristoff stormed off without another word and slipped into his bedroom. Anna stared at the door for a couple of minutes, waiting for him to come back and apologize, but he never did.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Much gratitude to maggalina and Lara1221 for title brainstorming with me last week. It was a huge help!

Thanks for reading! See you soon for Chapter Three. :)


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

Anna spent a good twenty minutes with her arms crossed tightly across her chest while stubbornly remaining in her chair. She refused to be the one to make the first move and apologize. _He _was the one who blew up at her. _He_ was the one who stormed off. This was all _his _fault_. Not_ hers.

_He's such an insufferable jerk_, she thought with a fuming huff. _I didn't do anything wrong! __I just wanted to be closer to him! Isn't that a _good _thing? Why would that make him so mad?__ Okay, maybe I went about it the wrong way. Maybe I shouldn't have got__ten__ so touchy. But still, that doesn't warrant him scolding me! _Me, _a spoiled brat? Who the hell does he think he is? For goodness sake, I'm the Princess of Aren-... oh. _

Anna shook her head. Kristoff had been sarcastic with the princess comment, she was sure. Well, she _was_ a princess, but that hadn't been what he meant. No, he'd said that to imply that she somehow thought she was better than him, _above_ him.

Did he _really_ think she thought that? Had she given him some impression that she did? Was it something she said? What had made him upset?

_ The blanket comment,_ Anna thought suddenly.

It hadn't been the request for more that made Kristoff angry, nor had it been the way she reacted when he declined. What made him snap was Anna pushing him away and saying she'd take a blanket over his touch if she were cold. Irate or not, that had been a really mean thing to say.

Even though they'd been clouded with fury, Kristoff's eyes had been wounded. She'd really struck a nerve, a deep one, and Anna had a sneaking suspicion that there was more to it than her temporary preference of blankets instead of hugs. He would have come back by now if that was all it had been.

Anna glanced toward the door for the umpteenth time since he left. It was cracked open; at least he hadn't shut it completely. It was almost as if he was _inviting_ her in.

_Damn you, Kristoff,_ she thought, rolling her eyes and walking to the room.

She poked her head in quietly, and any lingering annoyance, contempt, or shock she felt washed away the second she saw him. Kristoff was sitting on the edge of his bed and turned away from the door. His feet were firmly planted apart on the floor, and his hands rested on either knee as he looked down at the ground. His breaths were heavy, and Anna couldn't tell if he was attempting to calm down or willing himself not to cry. Perhaps, she realized, it was a bit of both. Either way, she'd never seen him look so... _broken._

_What is going on?_

"Kristoff?"

Anna's whisper was barely audible even in the dead-silent room, but the way he slightly tilted his head indicated he heard her. However, he didn't answer.

"C-can I... um, may I come in?"

Anna stepped into the room as he nodded. She sat to Kristoff's left, finally allowing herself a view of his face. His features were tense, yet somber, and in this light, the remnants of wetness could be seen glistening beneath his eyes; he'd been crying. She'd only seen him _almost_ cry once, but she'd never actually seen him shed a tear, much less any evidence that he'd previously been doing so. She instinctively wanted to grab his hand, but she refrained for fear he'd reject her the way she'd done to him shortly before.

"Thank you for not shutting the door," she said.

He nodded. "I know how much it bothers you."

"Kristoff... what's going on?"

Anna asked this tentatively, and she noticed herself involuntarily pulling back a bit, though she wasn't sure why. It wasn't as if Kristoff was going to hit her; angry or not, Anna knew he would _never_ resort to such behavior. But still, she was afraid of what his answer would be. She didn't want to be yelled at again. She couldn't bear another insult. Or even worse, she couldn't fathom what she would do if, by chance, he told her he never wanted to see her again.

"It's nothing," he finally said after a long silence. "If you don't want to stay tonight, I'll understand. Just... just don't go back alone. At least let me ride alongside you."

Anna would have been lying if she said she hadn't thought about leaving earlier, thinking nothing would have done a better job at sending him the message that she was upset. But she wasn't upset anymore, only concerned. Not to mention, she admittedly hated the thought of possibly being asked to help with something in the palace; as much as she loved Elsa, she _really_ needed a night away from all that.

"I don't want to leave. I mean, I will if... if you want me to?"

"I never want you to leave," he responded in a hasty whisper, but he still wouldn't look at her; the floor had his full attention. _Lucky spruce,_ thought Anna.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," he continued. "I didn't mean anything I said."

"And I'm sorry I pushed you away," she conceded. "I was just hurt, and a little mad too, I guess."

"I meant it when I asked you not to take it personally. It really _is _me, not you."

"I was just worried you didn't..."

Kristoff finally looked at her.

"I didn't... what?"

Anna felt a blush flood her cheeks, and she cast her eyes down.

"I thought you didn't want me... you know, like _that_."

Silence ensued for a moment. He was hesitating, too respectful to break her heart. She'd been right; he didn't desire her. The tears were brewing in her icy blue eyes which she refused to let him see.

"Anna," Kristoff confessed after a while, "do you have any idea how many times I've wanted to lay you down in this bed and have you?"

"Wait, what?" Her eyes jerked upward.

"You're beautiful, Anna, and you know I love you. How could you ever think I don't want you?"

"Then why wouldn't you take me?" she asked.

"We agreed to wait."

"I know, but if we both want to, it's okay," Anna said. "Kristoff, I know it's not _proper_, but... look, I've been to my fair share of galas and cotillions at this point. I've seen the way couples behave when they think no one's looking. They disappear for a while and later return with tousled hair and red faces. It's not discussed, and probably still frowned upon, but it happens. And, well... I don't want to wait. I love you."

"Anna," Kristoff sighed, "I don't want to wait, either. I really, _really_ don't."

"Then what is it? Please, just tell me, otherwise I'll keep worrying there's something wrong with me."

Kristoff was quiet for a moment, seemingly collecting his words and sorting them out carefully. She noticed his hands gripped his knees a little tighter and his cheeks grew a bit pinker.

"I don't want to shame you," he mumbled quietly.

"_Shame_ me?" Anna queried, brows furrowed in confusion.

"If we were to become intimate," Kristoff explained, treading lightly, "and you ended up with child... it would ruin you. You'd be humiliated, looked at with contempt. And you're the princess, so it'd be even worse. I just can't risk doing that to you, okay?"

Anna smiled slightly; it was sweet of him to be so concerned about her well-being. Still, though, she didn't understand how something as precious as a child would ruin her. She hardly felt ready for motherhood yet, but is any woman ever _truly_ ready for such a thing? She would learn, and she could do so with Kristoff by her side. And what was this nonsense about being humiliated? Anna would _never_ be humiliated by having a child with Kristoff. How could he even suggest that?

Kristoff seemed to sense her confusion, so he continued.

"You grew up away from people, Anna, so you don't know how unwed mothers are treated, how the _children_ of unwed mothers are treated. They're treated like vermin. I know. I've seen it."

"Even if that's true-"

"It _is_ true."

"-are you sure you aren't exaggerating?"

"Believe me, I'm not."

"People can't be _that_ bad."

"Yes, they can! I know because_ I_ was one of those children, alright?"

Upon realizing what he said, Kristoff closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his hands, refusing to look at Anna. Anna, meanwhile, stared at him in disbelief. That was the closest he'd ever come to telling her about his childhood aside from the fact that the trolls took him in when he was eight. She'd always wanted to know more, but every time she'd even hinted at it, he'd subtly changed the subject. This time, however, he'd been the one to bring it up.

Nonetheless, she could tell it was a sensitive topic for him. Anna took his hand in hers.

"Kristoff... you can tell me, you know."

He shook his head. "It's a long story."

"I'll listen."

"It's... it's difficult for me, okay?"

She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm here for you, always. Just let me in."

"Just... just don't think less of me. Promise me that."

"Kristoff, I _love_ you. Nothing will change that, I promise."

"Alright," he began. "First, let me say that some things I don't remember firsthand. Alfons filled in some of the gaps for me."

"Alfons?" Anna asked. If she remembered correctly, he was one of the other ice harvesters. Kristoff had briefly introduced them once.

He nodded. "Yeah, he was a friend of my mother's. They knew each other since they were kids. Alfons was around when my mother found out she was pregnant with me. He was the first one she told after she told my father."

"What happened to him?"

"He ditched her the moment he found out and left her to fend for herself. Nice guy, eh? My mother was seventeen at the time, and when she told her parents, they kicked her out for shaming them. A child out of wedlock was blasphemy, you see. So she ended up at the church somehow, and the minister said she could stay in one of the small homes on the church grounds if she kept her condition quiet."

"Why didn't she stay with Alfons?"

"He offered, but according to him, she was too proud and didn't want to burden him no matter how much he insisted. Not to mention, he was always out harvesting. Anyway, my mother raised me alone. She was a gifted seamstress, so she made money mending clothes and selling things she made. I remember for a while she even had a small stand in the square. I got to go with her sometimes, and she always wore a fake ring on her finger. I didn't know why then, but now I know it was so people wouldn't ask questions.

"For a while, we were fine. She'd sell things during the day and in the evening she'd come home with bread or cheese or whatever she happened to pick up in the square. We stayed in that tiny house behind the church, and no one was the wiser."

Anna nodded, gesturing him to continue.

"Then I went ahead and ruined everything. I think I was about four or five at the time. One of my mother's customers was talking to me while she waited for her dress to be fixed, and she asked me about my father. I told her I didn't have one. And, well, news traveled. Within a week, people stopped coming to my mother's stand. When we'd walk through the square, people didn't smile at us they way they once did, but scowled. I didn't understand what they meant when they said _whore_ and _bastard_ under their breath, but I knew they weren't nice words."

"Kristoff," Anna began, but he held up a hand.

"Please, just... just let me finish, okay?"

"Okay."

"Word got out that we were staying behind the church, and the minister had no choice but to kick us out; people were _outraged_ he'd be harboring 'sinners on sacred grounds,' as he so eloquently put it. My mother found an abandoned shack on the outskirts of town that had two rooms. It sufficed; she couldn't afford anything else. It didn't take long until she couldn't afford food, either. No one would buy the things she sewed anymore, so she had to figure out something else. I... I was a kid. I just obliged when she told me to go to the second room for the night and stay there. Eventually I asked why, and she said it was because she had company. I didn't know what it meant, but I started to like when she had company because I noticed the pattern."

"Pattern?"

"I figured out that company at night meant we could get food the next morning."

"Oh, my goodness, Kristoff..." She wanted to cry.

"And even that didn't last forever," Kristoff continued. "After a while, they stopped coming around as often. Maybe they tired of her. Maybe there were others available who didn't have a bastard to raise. Maybe they'd been found out by their wives. I don't know. Whatever it was, we were broke and starving again. And _sick._ When I was seven, I caught the fever. Well, we both did, but mine was worse. It was the middle of winter and we only had two blankets – one for each of us. I'm not saying this to be dramatic, but I'm fairly certain I was near death. My mother must have thought so, too, otherwise she wouldn't have gone out."

"She left you alone?"

Kristoff nodded. "She must have snuck out to pay a visit to the apothecary with whatever money she had left, because when I woke up, there was a medicine bottle next to me and I was covered in both blankets. My mother was next to me, and... the cold... it got to her."

Kristoff buried his face in his hands as a sob quaked through his body. Anna clung to him, soothingly rubbing his back while simultaneously crying into the sleeve of his nightshirt.

And the _blankets_. Anna felt like she was going to be sick. If only they'd had _one _extra blanket, his mother might still be alive. Yet earlier, she'd casually mentioned grabbing a blanket like it was nothing more than second nature. No wonder he'd said she was spoiled. She felt _awful_.

"She _saved_ me," he choked out. "She gave up everything for me. Going out in the cold certainly didn't help her condition, but she did it anyway just to get me medicine. She gave me her only blanket so I'd stay warm and increase my chance of getting better. Even after all of Arendelle treated her like trash _because_ of me, she protected me. She never did anything wrong. She thought a man loved her and she made a mistake. Just because she ended up with me, she didn't deserve to be treated like that. No one does."

"Kristoff, I'm sorry. I'm so, _so_ sorry."

"I found Alfons the next time he was in town and he let me tag along with him for a while. He couldn't give me a home because he was always traveling – not that he owed me one to begin with – but he could give me the knowledge of a trade. He taught me everything I know about ice harvesting. I don't know where I'd be without him. But once I met the trolls, I stayed with them. The ice and mountains really isn't a place for a kid, after all."

"Kristoff, I... I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything," he said, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "But now you know."

"I know?"

"Look, I never expected anyone to ever want to be with me, much less _love_ me. But once I was old enough to really understand what my mother went through, I knew I could never be the reason that happens to another woman or child. I... I couldn't live with myself if I did. I swore to myself that if, by some chance, I ever found a girl, I wouldn't be improper with her, regardless of how much I may want her. I never in my wildest dreams thought that girl would be you. So please... don't think it's lack of want. Don't think anything's wrong with you."

"Kristoff, I had no idea," Anna wept. "If I'd known, I never would have been so insistent. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," Kristoff said. "Just let me hold you for a while?"

Anna couldn't have been happier to oblige. He turned to face her and he wrapped his arms around her slightly shaking body. She buried her face into his chest, soaking up every bit of bliss that came with being surrounded by him.

"I know it was hard," she said, "but thank you."

"For what?"

"For sharing this with me. It... it means a lot to me."

He responded by holding her tighter and burying his face into her hair.

"I love you, Kristoff," she murmured against him, and she meant it more than ever before.

"I love you, too, Anna. I love you so much."

They held each other for a long time before they leaned back and snuggled under the covers. Kristoff lay on his back as always while Anna rested on her side and used his chest as a pillow. He brought an arm securely around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She nestled right in, relishing in how safe and cozy it felt to share eventual sleep with Kristoff.

The warmth of both the blankets and their bodies made Anna's eyes heavy rather quickly, and she could sense the same was true for Kristoff as his breathing began to slow. But before she allowed herself to fall into a blissful slumber, there was still something lingering on her mind.

"Kristoff?"

"Mm?" he mumbled sleepily.

"So, you said you won't be improper with me, right?"

"I'm not sure I like where this is heading, but yes."

"No, no, it's nothing bad, I promise!" she added quickly. "You also said you _do_ desire me, correct?"

"I do."

"And you also wish to fulfill that desire eventually, am I right?"

"Mhm."

"So... does that mean you want to marry me someday?"

She couldn't help but giggle when she felt Kristoff's breath hitch at the bluntness of her question.

"Hold on," he said. "You don't think-"

"No, I'm not asking if you want to get married _now_ just so we can... well, you know. I just want to know if... maybe, someday... you see it happening. You and me. I think about it a lot so I was just wondering."

Anna just _knew_ he was smiling, but was too lazy and comfortable to look.

"I love you," he said, "so what do _you_ think?"

"It doesn't matter what _I_ think. I want to actually hear it from you."

He laughed. "You know what my answer is."

"Say it," she demanded playfully.

"Of course I want to marry you someday, you freckled pain in the ass."

Anna couldn't help the small squeal of joy that escaped her lips. She tightened her hold on him while he kissed her forehead. She knew it was a long way off, but it was still a nice thing to think about: one day, she'd be walking down the aisle toward the man who currently cradled her body so tenderly against his, the love of her life, her best friend. Difficult as it might be, she knew it'd be worth waiting for.

Unless...

"Kristoff?"

"Mhm?"

"Does this mean we're engaged?"

"Wait, what?"

Anna burst out laughing; nothing thrilled her more than catching him completely off guard.

"Well, you _said_ you wanted to," she teased innocently.

"Yeah, but... not _yet. _I want to ask you at the right time, and when you least expect it."

She liked the sound of that. Content with an_ eventually_, she settled back into the perfect sleep position: right against his heart. Anna felt herself drifting, slowly... and then...

"Anna? Are you awake?"

"I am now," she mumbled. "What?"

"I think about it a lot, too."

"About?"

"You and me. Us getting married and living together. Having a kid or... you know... kids. Whatever you want."

"Kids," she murmured with a grin.

"I certainly won't argue with that."

Anna sighed contently. She wanted to stay awake and talk more, but sleep beat her down. That was okay, though, she decided, because she and Kristoff had forever to talk about their future, to _make_ their future.

Nothing could have given her more beautiful dreams.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A sincere thank-you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted, or hunted me down on Tumblr requesting an update. It means a lot to me that you all share my enthusiasm for these characters and, in turn, this little contribution of mine to the rapidly-growing arsenal of Kristanna stories. Thank you so much for your support!

Chapter Four, the last in this particular story, will be up soon, but my Kristanna writing is far from done. The poll is still up on my page, so please let me know what you want to read next! (I actually do want to know, and I honestly do take your opinions into consideration! :D)

Thanks so much for reading! :)


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

The golden hues of the sun poking through the small window were the most unwelcome of intruders, disrupting Anna's perfectly blissful sleep. She'd been having the most placid dream filled with soft grass, picnic baskets, and an unmanly blondness that wasn't so unmanly after all...

"Good morning."

Though it was her favorite voice in the world, Anna was hesitant to open her eyes. If she did, there was no going back. The day would begin and she'd have to get up. She'd have to say a bitter farewell to the pillows, blankets, warmth, and coziness. She'd have to put her blasted corset back on.

_Just a few more minutes..._

"Anna," Kristoff said, gently nudging her shoulder. "Wake up."

"I _am _up," Anna mumbled, her words slurred by drool and a lock of hair that had gotten stuck to the corner of her mouth at some point during the night. "I've been up. I'm just resting my eyes."

"I'm sure you are. Come on."

"Umph."

"Anna..."

"_Fine!"_ Anna moaned, forcing her eyes open and squinting at the unrelenting brightness. "Happy now?"

"Very," he said with a grin, and Anna scowled.

"What," she questioned irritably, "is your fascination with morning? _Why_ do you and Elsa and everyone else insist on being up so early?"

"It's six-thirty, Anna. We went to bed around nine."

"But-"

"No buts. C'mon, you want to keep sleeping here, don't you?"

Anna groaned, but knew he was right. Only Elsa and a few people who worked in the castle knew she occasionally retreated to Kristoff's cabin at night. While none of them cared, it wouldn't do for the people of Arendelle to spot her repeatedly sneaking back into the palace in the morning. With great effort, she extended her arms out to either side of her, stretching her muscles before leaning her torso up into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry," Kristoff said. "I... er, I kind of burned breakfast."

Anna laughed, but due to being half-asleep still, it came out as more of a chortled snore.

"So much for our streak of not burning things."

"I know, and I don't have anything else to make."

"That's alright," Anna yawned, rubbing her eyes. "There's always something at the castle. We'll go there."

"Elsa won't mind?"

"When has she _ever_ minded?"

"True." Kristoff gave her an encouraging kiss on the forehead. "Now get dressed. We'd better be on our way soon."

He politely stepped into the next room to give her privacy while she changed. As usual, Anna took her time, not that she had much of a choice; there were _so_ many layers required to pass as a lady. She wouldn't dare to be indecent in public, but every once in a while, she considered "forgetting" her petticoat, wondering if anyone would even notice.

Kristoff would certainly notice, she thought, if it ever came to that. As she dressed, she fantasized about a time in the future when they'd be out on one of their little walks; she'd seduce him out of the blue and take him completely by surprise when he would inevitably learn nothing would be beneath her dress but her. Anna smirked at the idea and tucked it into her mental bag of tricks to use on him eventually.

Just before seven, Anna emerged from the bedroom, hair braided and appropriate attire in place. She saw Kristoff through the window, already outside getting Sven and Lena prepared for the ride back to the palace. She joined him, happy to feel a slight breeze on her face the second she opened the door. The nearly cloudless sky promised another clear, pleasant day.

"My goodness, she's alive!" Kristoff teased cheekily once he saw her.

"Oh, shush," she retorted with a giggle. "You should see yourself sleep. You snore like a bear! A tree could crash through your roof and you wouldn't wake up."

Kristoff considered her words for a moment. Instead of arguing, he merely shrugged and nodded, and Anna laughed.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Anna didn't need assistance getting onto her horse, but he offered it anyway, extending an arm out to her. She blushed as he helped her up; she wasn't embarrassed, but Kristoff's chivalry never failed to flatter her or make her feel as if she were falling in love all over again.

They rode down the hillside in comfortable silence; they wouldn't have been able to hear one another over their animals' galloping hooves, anyway. Instead, they shared sweet glances and smiles with one another as they seemingly flew toward Arendelle at rapid speed. Anna laughed at Kristoff when he got slapped in the head with a low tree branch he could've avoided had he not been looking at her, and he returned the favor when the same thing happened to her twenty seconds later.

Kristoff surprised Anna by slowing down to a halt at the edge of town rather than continuing on toward the palace. She stopped beside him, eyeing him with curiosity as he looked away from her toward... what, exactly?

"Kristoff?"

"Would you like to see something?" he asked.

"Um... okay. What is it?"

Kristoff just jerked his head toward the left.

"You'll see. Follow me."

For ten more minutes, the two of them rode together, only this time it wasn't along dirt trails and grassy paths. Sven and Lena trotted along the cobblestone roads which were still mostly-empty; the majority of the shops hadn't opened yet. Anna politely waved at the occasional passerby walking along the street, and they would bow upon realizing who she was, an act she would never be entirely comfortable with. The intoxicating smell of fresh bread wafted into her nostrils as they passed one of the bakeries, and Anna's stomach grumbled. She thought sadly of the breakfast waiting for them at the palace.

Then, of all places, Kristoff stopped in front of the church. Anna squinted her eyes for a moment, not understanding in the slightest until she looked around. Off to the side was the cemetery, but behind it was the property the parish owned. It was mostly trees and some open field, but there were a few small buildings, each of which appeared to be roughly the size of a barn with a lower roof.

"Is this where...?" Anna asked.

Kristoff nodded, pointing to the one closest to the edge.

"That was where we stayed until I was about five."

"It... it looks cozy."

"It actually wasn't half bad," he agreed. "A bit dreary, but it was roomy enough for the two of us and my mother was always decorating it with tapestries she made."

Kristoff hopped off Sven, and Anna followed suit, and they each tied their animals to a nearby fence post. He took her hand and proceeded to lead her up the path. At first, Anna thought he was going to bring her closer to the house, but he turned into the cemetery just as they stepped through the gate. They walked past only a few stones before Kristoff stopped and looked down at a small, polished rock that read one name: _Petra Bjorgman._

Anna squeezed his hand and tilted her head up at him; he just looked down at the stone with a small, wistful smile.

"Alfons bought the plot," Kristoff explained. "Carved the stone himself, too. I come here once in a while and just to say hello and talk for a while. I tell her how my life's going, tell her about _you._ She would've really liked you, I think."

"Kristoff..."

"What? It's true. She liked to laugh, and you do tend to make a fool of yourself, so..."

Anna giggled and softly elbowed his side, to which he reciprocated by kissing her head and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her snugly against him.

"She had a lovely name," Anna said.

Kristoff nodded. "She was a lovely woman. Here."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of wrinkled parchment, which he promptly handed to Anna.

"It's a bit worn out and the color has faded over the years, but... well, Alfons liked to draw. It's all I have."

On the parchment was a charcoal drawing of a young woman, filled in with oil paints that were, as Kristoff warned, dulled by weather and friction. The woman had the same honey-blonde hair as Kristoff, only hers was much longer, tied back in a braid, and decorated with a flower tucked right above her ear. Her eyes were two small emeralds embedded in a face of freckled, rosy ivory.

"She was beautiful," Anna commented.

"Yeah, she was."

"She'd be so proud of you, Kristoff."

"I like to think so."

"I am."

"What do you mean?"

Anna smiled.

"I _am_ proud of you," she repeated. "When I met you, you were a grumpy, cynical pain in the neck. You had no desire to be around anyone, ever. Yet here you are, out with me and telling me about your life, and now that I know _what_ that life was... well, I know it how hard it must have been for you to trust me – trust _anyone_, really."

Kristoff shrugged. "I still don't like most people, much less trust them."

"I know, but after all this time, you opened up to someone again. You took a leap of faith bringing me up that mountain and staying with me. I mean, you're still the same person. You're still a slob and a bit cranky sometimes-"

"Hey!"

"-but you're... you're different. Still you, but different... in a good way."

"And," he said, poking her nose, "I blame you for that entirely."

Anna chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They departed the cemetery hand-in-hand a few minutes later, but Anna stopped just beyond the gate. She peered over her shoulder and let go of Kristoff's hand. It didn't feel right leaving just yet.

"Anna?"

"Go back to Sven and Lena**.** I'll meet you there shortly."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Just give me a minute, okay?"

As Kristoff walked back to the fence, Anna unbraided her hair; she needed the ribbons. She tied them into a fancy bow around a few sprigs of holly she found growing near the gate. If only it were a few weeks later, she wished, so she could've added flowers. Quietly, she returned to Petra's grave, and though she should feel Kristoff watching her, she didn't turn around.

"Hello, Petra," she began. "Sorry, I mean, Miss Bjorgman. Hi. I'm Anna, Kristoff's friend... er, girlfriend. I'm his girlfriend."

She silently scolded herself; she was even ungraceful talking to _dead_ people, for goodness sake.

"He said he's told you about me already. I'm not sure exactly _what_ he's told you, so I'm hoping it was mostly good things. He and I have a lot of fun together. We're always laughing, talking about the silliest things... it's odd, I suppose, but it works. _We_ work. He's... he's really special."

Anna chewed on her lower lip and fidgeted with the holly in her hands. She was rambling, as always, and therefore likely living up to the stories she assumed Kristoff included in his tales. She knew what she _wanted_ to say, but it wasn't coming out right. _He's really special_, she repeated in her head. She sounded like a child.

_Just come out with it,_ she thought to herself.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I love your son," Anna continued. _Keep going._ "Kristoff... well, he's teaching me so much about the world, both the good and the bad. When I was growing up, I was secluded and alone, and I always blamed myself for that. No one told me what was going on with my sister, so I spent so many years assuming I'd done something wrong. I was depressed for a long time. I couldn't wait to get out because I was so sure that all people were good, that _society_ was good. It was ignorant of me to think that, but I guess that fantasy was what kept me hopeful for something better, you know?

"When I realized how wrong I was, it was a hard truth for me to swallow, but Kristoff's helped me get through it because _he's _what's good. I mean, he's stubborn and surly sometimes, but I know his heart is nothing but gold. Even when he complains about people, I know when it comes down to it, he'll help someone in need. He hasn't tried to change me like everyone else has. Not once. He accepts me for who I am, quirks and all, and that's something I never had, even as a child. I've been a princess my whole life, but I never truly felt like one until he came around. He makes me feel so complete, so needed, so _loved,_ and I needed that. I needed someone who could make me feel like I'm worth something, not just a spare. He's the best man I've ever met, and I'm so lucky."

A gentle breeze played with the grass surrounding the grave marker as Anna leaned down to place the holly beside it. She felt tears in her eyes, but she wasn't sure how long they'd been there.

"Thank you for everything you did," she choked out. "Thank you for loving Kristoff, for _saving_ him. I'd be lost without him. In a way, you saved me, too."

Anna wiped her eyes before she went back to Kristoff, but he wasn't fooled. He immediately asked what was wrong, but she only hugged him in reply, because _nothing_ was wrong. Flaws and all, everything was perfect. In fact, the flaws _were_ the perfection, because she could be Anna and he could be Kristoff and they'd love each other no matter what. Everything she'd ever wanted, ever _dreamed_ of, could be found in him, and she wouldn't give that up for anything.

They embraced for a long time, surrounded by trees beginning to bud, grass preparing to green, and rosebushes weeks away from blossoming. Spring was everywhere, and winter was already becoming a distant memory. In turn, summer was on its way, and that was always something worth waiting for.

For a moment, Anna thought of Kristoff and herself as spring. Potential for new and exciting things was there, but they wouldn't rush it. They'd enjoy the thaw, the bloom, the growth. Yes, she wanted to be intimate with him, marry him, give him children, and have a life with him, but she would wait. Patience was never a strength of hers, but she was discovering that anticipating things with Kristoff was fun and fulfilling, too. _  
_

"Shall we go?" she asked into his chest.

"Yeah. Actually, there's one thing I need to do first."

As they pulled apart, Anna was about to ask what it was, but her breath caught in her throat as Kristoff knelt on one knee before her. Was he actually...? No, he couldn't be.

"Anna?"

_Oh God, he is!_ _To hell with spring. I'll take summer right now._

"Would you-"

_Yes!_

"-give me a second so I can get this mud off my foot?"

_Wait, what?_

She watched him use his thumb to rub off some sludge that was caked to the toe of his left shoe.

"I hate you," she huffed with a smile as she walked over to Lena.

"What?" he asked innocently as she began to laugh. "Gerda would never forgive me if I dragged dirt through the – _oh_, you thought I was _proposing._ Sorry, love."

"You knew exactly what you were doing, you ass."

"Yeah, but you love me."

She giggled as he hugged her from behind before lifting her up and placing her on the saddle. He tenderly held her hand and kissed it, looking up at her with an adoring smile.

"When the time is right, okay?" he murmured seriously.

"Okay."

"Race you back to the castle?"

"Way ahead of you!"

She gave the horse a gentle kick and she took off, leaving the laughing Kristoff in her wake. He'd catch up soon enough; he always did. In the meantime, she enjoyed the wind combing through her unbraided hair, which flew behind her like an auburn cape, and the sound of hooves beating like a steady drum against the stones. The sun was above the treeline now, bathing everything in gold.

And within moments, Kristoff and Sven were at her side, but instead of running ahead, they slowed to her speed, and Anna smiled.

Their summer would come, and when it did, Anna was certain it would be nothing short of magnificent.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that's a wrap! :D Thank you so much to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and bookmarked. It means the world to me that you liked this so much. :)

The little proposal scene at the end was inspired by a Jim and Pam moment from The Office (U.S.) I see a lot of similarities between the two couples; they're both so adorable. :) If you want to watch the clip in question, it's on Youtube. Just type in "Jim's fake proposal" and it should pop up.

I'm hoping to post my latest Kristanna story soon, maybe even as early as tomorrow evening if my muse sticks around. I'll hopefully see you all then! Thanks so much for reading! Cheers! :D


End file.
